incredible_years_teacher_aotearoafandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy Implementation
Examples of IYT Strategy Implementation All of the following examples have been taken from Kate Garland's masters thesis, 2017. [https://mro.massey.ac.nz/bitstream/handle/10179/13000/02_whole.pdf?sequence=2&isAllowed=y How Teachers Incorporate the Incredible Years Teacher Classroom Management Programme into Practice: An Interpretive Description (Unpublished Master's thesis). Garland, K.E. (2017). Massey University, Auckland, New Zealand.] Building teacher-student relationships Two for Ten :The teacher spends two minutes for ten days in a row with a specific child. This could be at any time of day or any situation. For example, the teacher could sit down next to the child while they are having their lunch, and have their own lunch with the child and strike up a conversation. Other examples include a brief check-in/check-out between or during class activities, or calling the child's parent when the child does something positive. Other quick examples include giving the child a smiley face sticker or stamp, or a high-five. Be ready by 8.30am :The teacher prepares everything for their day before children arrive at school from 8.30am. Then as the children and their parents arrive at school, the teacher can talk with both the children and the parents. What colour are you today? :Each morning, the teacher asks children what colour they are, which represents how they are feeling. It can be a good way to touch base with children, and can be a great way to reveal a child's inner emotional state. If a child says they are feeling 'grey" the teacher may ask why and find, for example, that the child has not eaten breakfast. Or the teacher could suggest to the class that the child who is feeling grey may need some special friends that day. Building school-family relationships Texts home that the child dictates :Use the school information management system to text or email parents. When children have done something positive or have achieved a behaviour management goal, the teacher tells them to go to the office and ask the office to send a text to their parents. The children are rewarded multiple times. Firstly by the teacher as they identify the specific behavioural achievement. Secondly, the child may consider going to the office a special privilege. Thirdly, office staff may praise the child, and finally, parents may praise the child. Also, as children dictate the texts themselves, their awareness of their positive behaviour is cemented. Star of the Day :Every day, focus on the positive things of one particular child. Note down anything wonderful they do, or even attempt to do. Praise the child in class, and then send the star of the day (with comments) home. Each child in class could potentially get a star of the day once a month. Proactive teacher Photos :Take photos of children doing the behaviours teachers want to encourage. Similarly, as part of teaching class rules, get children to act out what it looks like when they are following the class rules, take photos, and add them to the class treaty/kawa poster on the wall. Mat Manners :Outline expectations of mat behaviour and re-visit frequently. For example, we show mat manners by: * sitting on the mat with our arms and legs crossed * when we want to speak we put up our hand and wait to be asked * we look at the person who is talking Jelly bean table :Use a jelly bean-shaped table, as opposed to sitting on the floor, while working with small groups and simultaneously supervising the rest of the class. This allows the teacher to see all the children the teacher is working with, plus over their heads to the whole class and classroom entrances. Further, the teacher could position the height of the table so children stand at it, rather than sitting, potentially limiting their ability to rock or fiddle with chairs. Classroom rules/treaty :Once classroom rules are established, circulate to parents. Puppets :Introduce a puppet to the class. Have the class teach the puppet about the classroom rules. Social and emotional skills Five Star Friend :This strategy was used for a child finding it difficult to make friends because they sometimes said mean things to other children. Once five children said five kind things the target child has saif or done, the target child got a reward. Y-Chart :Use a Y-chart to help identiy what replacement behaviours look, sound and feel like. For example, what does it look, sound, and feel like to be engaged in my learning, or to use my initiative? Click on the above image for a PDF copy of this worksheet Circle time :Use an interesting talking tool during circle time (e.g., a rubber ball), or something culturally appropriate (e.g., a patu or Māori club). Create own videos of school staff using IYT strategies (e.g., circle time, modelling transitions). Special Responsibilities :Give out special responsibilities and jobs to children who need building up. Chill out zone :Provide a 'chill out zone' with a beanbag in every classroom. Make this space a quiet area where children can go if they need to calm down, take a break or need some time to themselves. Add some age-appropriate books or magazines to complete the space. Individualised thermometer :Individualise the IYT thermometer. For example, an individualised thermometer for a child with impulse control difficulties categorsied levels of calmness using colours and suggested strategies for each colour to help calm down (e.g. yellow = get a drink, red = run around the field). Motivating through incentives Laminated Lego Man :Instead of using a sticker chart, teachers can laminate the head, body, arms and legs of a lego man and put velcro dots on the back. When a child or the class achieves a behavioural goal, the teacher can stick one body part on the wall until the Lego man is completed. Teachers can change the laminated body parts to a different Lego man each week. Medals :A set of medals is hung on a hook in each classroom. When a child displays positive behaviour, a teacher or one of the child's peers can hang a medal around the child's neck. The child returns the medal to the hook at the end of each session (i.e. morning break, lunch, end of day). Paper Bracelets :Make bracelets out of coloured paper for children to wear when they behave according to the school's values. Daily reward :For target children, use an individualised sticker chart and a daily reward provided by the family. Example: a teacher devised a sticker chart whereby the student could earn up to nine stickers in a day for sitting on the mat while keeping their hands and feet to themselves (i.e., focused on one behaviour goal). If seven stickers were earned during a day, the family gave the child a Pokemon collectible game card. School-wide incentive scheme :An example of a school-wide incentive scheme: :* Five goody slips = Juicie ice block prize - ''A goody slip has the student's name and what they did written on it.'' :* Ten goody slips = prize, certificate or trophy. :* Once the school has X number of goody slips = fun day - ''Examples of fun days include hiring a bouncy castle or rock wall.'' Phone parents/caregivers to invite them to assembly :When a child is due to receive a certificate, phone their parents/caregivers to let them know that their child will be receiving a certificate, and to invite their attendance at assembly. Adaptation of Mosley and Sonnet's (2005) Golden Time :Children earn a weekly session of special activities or Golden Time. Golden Time is premised on all children starting the week with a Golden Time allocation, and losing Golden Time for not following the Golden Rules (i.e., we are gentle, helpful, kind, honest, we listen, work hard, and look after property). Whereas, the adaptation starts all children with no Golden Time at the beginning of the week and they earn it for following the Golden Rules. [https://incredible-years-teacher-aotearoa.wikia.com/wiki/Resources#Books Click here] for more information about Mosley and Sonnet's Golden Time. Behaviour Planning Goal sheet :As well as writing a behaviour plan for teachers and parents, write a goal sheet for the child. Buddies :Use older children to support incentive programmes. For example, if a child has a special learning goal of coming in to class when the bell goes, a buddy from a bigger room could come in and do a tick chart. The extrinsic reward is taking the tick chart or sticker chart home once the special learning goal has been achieved. Leadership, coaching and review Post-IYT presentation :Ask teachers who have completed IYT to present to staff what they learnt Staff meetings to model techniques :Use staff meetings as an opportunity to model IYT techniques. For example, hold a circle time with teachers to discuss their issues. Professional inquiry :Support teachers to undertake professional inquiries about IYT strategies, e.g., circle time, connecting with whānau. Policy around participating in IYT :Encourage all junior teachers to complete IYT. Peer coaches :Establish teacher peer coaches within school Walk-around :Undertake whole staff walk-around of classrooms with a particular focus, for example, classroom layout, maths or literacy. The teacher of each classroom presents for 3-5 minutes. TAT chats (Teachers Assisting Teachers) :Structured meetings of approximately 30 minutes for teachers to assist each other in thinking through approaches to problems. Including IYT resources and strategies in policy documents :Include IYT resources such as the IYT pyramid and discipline hierarchy in school policy documents. Teacher only day :Hold a Teacher-Only day around IYT strategies and Positive Behaviour for Learning Implementation. References